A Three Way Love
by priorincantatem
Summary: How could this have happened? Three guys fall in love with Hermione, all at the same time? Will old friendships be washed away, replaced with new ones? And what will Hermione's choice be? not DH compliant.
1. Seeing Her In A New Light

**Chapter 1: Seeing Her In A New Light**

It was the end of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts, and they were on the train ride home to platform 9 3/4. Little did Hermione know that that alot of things were about to happen before the next school year even officially started.

Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, ready to start their summer holiday, but before Hermione had opened a compartment door, Ron pulled her over.

"Ummm....Hermione, I was wondering if I could talk to you, only for a few minutes, over here in this compartment?".

"Oh, okay", she replied, wondering what on earth Ron needed to talk to her about that he couldn't just say infront of Harry.

When he opened the door to an empty compartment door, Hermione went in and sat in the seat across from Ron, who was looking pretty nervous.

"Okay, now what did you need to talk to me about Ron?", Hermione asked.

"Well", he replied,""You know how we have been friends for a while now, but this last year I've kinda been seeing you in a different way. Like more then a friend".

Hermione just sat there, looking more startled by the minute. Finally she came back to her senses, and looked up at Ron, who's ears were going very red.

"Okay", she said,"Well...to be honest, I really don't know how I feel about you right now, so maybe I could send you an owl later to tell you how I feel exactly".

"Alright", said Ron, who was getting up and moving toward the door. But before Ron could open it, Harry came in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here? Probably talking about me or something...", Harry asked with a smile, knowing that his two best friends would probably never talk about him behind his back.

"Nothing", replied Hermione in her most innocent tone of voice, and got up to move towards the door.

"Hey, hold up Hermione", Harry continued,"It just so happens that I need to talk to you in private too".

"Oh, alright", she replied, wondering what this private talk could possibly be about.

"Yeah, Ron, could you just go and wait in our compartment, Hermione and I will be there in just a few minutes", said Harry, motioning for Hermione to sit back down.

"Yeah, sure", said Ron,"I'll see you guys in a minute then."

And with that, Ron closed the door, and Harry came to sit next to Hermione.

"Okay, now Harry, what is it that you need to talk to ma about?"

"Alright Hermione, this might come as a bit of a shock to you, but I am going to put this as plain and simple as I possibly can. I love you."

Hermione once again just sat there, with a startled expression on her face. _'What was going on her'_, she thought to herself, '_what was happening to her two best friends that she had known since the age of eleven?'_

Finally, it was Harry who brought her back to her senses this time.

"Umm....Hermione, can you please say something? Anything?"

But she couldn't think of anything to say, and came up with the quickest reply that came to her mind.

"Well, Harry, I guess that I don't really know if I have feelings for you...yet", then she added, seeing the downcast expression on his face," but maybe I could send you an owl over the summer break, when I know truly how I feel about you."

At this statement, Harry seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Well", he said," if that's what you seem to think is best, then, well, it's okay with me too."

"Oh, well then that's great Harry. We should probably get back to the compartment with Ron, he's probably wondering where we both are."

"Yeah, your right Hermione, we had better get going".

But, for the second time that afternoon, the compartment door slid open, and the least welcomed person walked in. Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Potter, I need to talk to Granger alone if you don't mind, so get out and find Weasel."

Harry looked angry, and looked hesitant to leave Hermione alone with Malfoy, but it in fact was Hermione who spoke up first.

"It's alright Harry, I can take care of yself, and I'll be back in just a few minutes", she said.

"Well...alright Hermione, if your sure", Harry said.

"I'm sure".

"Okay now Potter get out, or I will hex you, saying that I'll risk the detentions for it," said Malfoy.

Harry looked as though he was about to shoot another insult at him, but decided against it, and just replied back with "fine", and walked out, leaving Hermione alone with Malfoy.

After Harry left, Malfoy started to look at Hermione strangly, and for the first time in her life, she found herself thinking_,'damn, I never really took the time to look, but he sure is sexy...'_

_'Whoa, what are you think Hermione?', _she asked herself.

Malfoy was still continuing to look at her though, soshe decided that she would be the first to speak up.

"So, was there something that you wanted to say to me Malfoy?", she asked, as she found herself, once again, wondering what on earth Malfo needed to say to her.

"Yeah, actually there is something that I wanted to talked to you about Hermione", he said, as he came to sit next to her, pretty close to her, by the way that their knees were barely touching each others.

"Okay, shoot", said Hermione, then added,"and since when have we been on a first name bases?"

"Well, that is your name isn't it?", he said,"and I'v been calling you that since about the time that I wanted to do this."

And before Hermione knew what was happening, Draco had forced his lips onto hers, and for some odd reason she found herself not resisting, like she should have been.

But soon, Draco had started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, and she knew then that she had to stop this, no matter how much she may like it.

"What do you think your doing Draco?", she asked, after successfully pushing him off her.

"Hey, you just called me by my first name too", he anwered, and with a smirk, added,"And I was kissing you, remember?"

"Well, I know what you were doing, but what I want to know is why are you doing it?", she asked.

"Isn't that obvious. I thought you would have noticed that I liked you. And I thought you would have noticed, but you have changed a bit over the last year too."

Okay, Hermione had to say that this was right, because it was true that she had changed both inside and out over the last year, and by the sound of things, Draco wasn't the only one that seemed to have noticed.

"Well, Hermione", he continued,"Can't you tell me how you feel, since you didn't seem to want me to stop when I started kissing you at first?"

"I still don't know how I feel about anybody right now", she found herself saying, looking up into Draco's face, _his really handsome face._

"Well", he said," When am I suppose to find out saying that summer vacation is just now starting?"

Hermione could only think of one thing to do, as she was already forming the perfect plan in her mind.

"I guess I could just send you an owl later on in the break, so I can tell you how I really feel, okay?"

"Well alright", he said, and with a final kiss on the cheek, left Hermione in the compartment alone, wondering what sort of summer this would possibly be like.......

So what do you guys think so far? My other fics chapters were pretty short, so I promised myself I would make this one longer. Anywho, plz review, and possibly take a look at my other fics:

The Light In The Dark

A Strange Week Of Events

Engaged Forever

This are all Hermione/Draco ships, so if you like those, plz read! By the way, I am also looking for Beta's for all four of my stories!

LilMissMalfoy

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. The Letters

I know that this is a short chapter, but I already have the next one typed up, so I think you guys will forgive me.....hopefully! Anyways, here is the next chapter:

**Chapter 2: The Letters**

It had been nearly two weeks since the end of term, and Hermione had finally decided on what she was going to do about Harry, Ron, and Draco. Well, the idea had just came to her head one day, and it seemed pretty obvious to her. Hopefully her "great plan" would work, but first she would have to send an owl to all three boys to tell them first. so on three different pieces of parchment (one addressed to each of them) she wrote:

_Hi, how has your summer been going? MIne has been great and I've had alot of time to think, but I don't want to write this all down right now, I'd rather see you in person. So I was wondering if you could come over to my house later on Saturday? Maybe at about 7;00 pm. Well, I guees I'll see you later then!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

And with that she attached the letters to the leg of her huge barn owl, which she had gotten last year for Christmas, and watched it fly out of the window and into the night...

I know...It's really short. But anyways, kepp reading and reviewing!

**Cherry Blossom: **If you haven't already, chack your email because I sent you a message!

LilMizMalfoy

xoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. A New Plan

The moment you all have been waiting for....The Next Chapter! Well, here it is....

**Chapter 3: A New Plan**

More quickly then excpected, Hermione found that it was already 5:00 on Saturday, only two hours before the boys were suppose to appear at her house. It was a good thing that her parents decided to go on a month-long vacation to France. This would give Hermione quite enough time to carry out her plan, that is, if all went well.

Before she new it, it was 6:00, and she needed to get ready. She decided to wear the cutest clothes she could find-a low rise, faded blue, hip hugger mini skirt, and a tight fitting, pink shirt. She also let her hair, which had become nice and wavy, hang around her shoulders. As she looked at herself in the mirror, and she thought that she looked very sexy indeed.

At 6:45, Hermione was ready, and decided to wait around until they showed up, so she just sat on her bed, waiting.

Ten minutes later, there was a small popping sound, and Harry showed up at the foot of her bed.

"Hey Hermione", he said," what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much", was all she said, and he came to sit next to her on the end of her bed.

Just then, Draco turned up in front of them.

"Malfoy! What the hell do you think your doing here?! C'mon Hermione, let's get him out of here!", Harry said to Hermione, but all Hermione could do was stare at Draco, who was also looking very sexy.

He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, and a tight-fitting white t-shirt, which showed off his six-pack he had gotten from all those years of playing quidditch.....and all Hermione did was keep on staring.

But then Harry brought her abrubtly back to her senses, "Hermione, what the hell do you think your doing to! If you haven't noticed already, but Malfoy just appeared at the end of your bed!"

"Actually, Potter, I think your friend Hermione here was just checking me out as a matter of fact, and speaking of checking people out, she also looks very sexy tonight too,"he added, with a slight smirk on his face, making Hermione feel as if she was definetly blushing.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Don't you hear what he is saying to you? About you?", asked Harry.

"Actually, I do-", but before Hermione could finish her answer, there was another pop, and Ron appeared in her room, five minutes late.

"Hey Hermione! What is Harry doing here and..", he paused suddenlly,"...and MALFOY!!"

"Actually", Harry continued,"I think Hermione was just about to tell us all about that".

"Well, the thing is", Hermione began to explain the whole situation, looking up at the three of them,"Is that, well, all three of you had something unusually unexcpected to say to me on the Hogwarts Express".

The three boys now started shooting angry stares and evil glances at one another, with Malfoy being the best at it.

"But", Hermione continued,"I have thought up a plan, but first I need to know if your parents will be out of town at all, and when."

Harry, Ron, and Draco all seemed a bit shocked by this statement, but decided to anwser anyways.

Harry was the first to speak up," Well, since Grimmuald Place is now empty, I guess next week wouldn't be so bad since no one is scheduled to come by at all."

"Okay", Hermion said,"What about you Ron?"

"Well, I guess the week after Harry would be good saying that my parents will be in Romania visiting Charlie".

"Alright Ron, now Draco, when will your parents be out of town?", asked Hermione.

"Well, actually, my parents are out of town right now until Saturday, so now would be pretty good for me."

"Well, that settles it then", Hermione started," I will go to each of your houses, in turn, for a week, and then simply see who I like best. And I guess the order of the houses will be....Draco, Harry, and finally Ron."

"Alright", was all three boys answers.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you later then", said Harry, and with that him and Ron vanished, leaving only Draco.

"Okay then Draco, I just need to get all of my stuff, and we can be off then", she said, and started collecting things, leaving Draco leaning against her dresser and looking as sexy as ever.....

Like it? Hate it? And plz review with only constructive critisism! Thnx. Look forward to the next chapter "Welcome To Malfoy Manor", coming soon! (aka tomorrow)

**Evil Dancer: **I updated! Aren't you happy for me? (The next chapter will be up tomorrow!)

LilMizMalfoy

xoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
